¿Tímido, adorable? Intimidante
by Lilyloveyuriyaoi
Summary: AU. El pueblo "Hetalia" ubicado en Japón es un pueblo muy tranquilo, en ese pueblo habita Eirný, una chica normal y algo gruñona, ¿quién diría que el amor le llegaría de una manera tan.. intimidante?, "¿que palabras usaría para describir a Berwald? ¿Tímido, adorable?" "Intimidante..". Suecia x Fem!Islandia. Advertencias adentro.


**Hola :D, pues verán la pareja de Suecia x Islandia se me hace linda y más en hetero, además ya llevaba escrito esto así que no me pude resistir.**

**Advertencias: **Uso de nombres humanos, crack, genderbend.

**Nombres humanos:**

Islandia: Eirný Rakél Bondevik

Noruega: Lukas Bondevik

Japón: Kiku Honda

**sin más, disfruten del prologo.**

* * *

**¿Tímido, adorable?.. Intimidante**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologo**

* * *

Entre los lares de Japón existía un pequeño pueblo, un poco grande para ser un pueblo pero al mismo tiempo demasiado pequeño para ser una ciudad, llamado Hetalia, el lugar fundado por un hombre respetable llamado Hidekaz Himaruya.

Ese pueblo era demasiado tranquilo, a pesar de ser japonesa había más extranjeros en ese lugar que cualquier otra cosa. Solo había tres pequeñas colonias(si se le puede llamar así) en ese pueblo, los cuales era "Axis Powers" "World Series" y "Beautiful World". Cabe destacar que el fundador era maestro de historia.

Por World Series vivía una joven de nombre Eirný Rakél Bondevik, o como sus amigos (los poco que tenía) le decían Eir, ya que siendo todos extranjeros era difícil la pronunciación. Uno de sus sobrenombres era "la hermana de la mantequilla", puesto que tenía un hermano mayor que solía comprar mucha mantequilla. Era de tez clara y ojos violeta (que parecían azulinos).

…

Otra mañana comenzó para la chica, eran vacaciones más sin embargo su "querido hermanito mayor" siempre le mandaba temprano, muy temprano a ir por los alimentos matutinos, si no iba tendría que arriesgarse a ir al "Restaurante Aliados" que bien no era malo cuando cocinaba o el francés, el chino o el ruso, pero a veces tocaba la suerte de que cocinaba cierto inglés y eso era la muerte, así que no había que arriesgarse.

Como siempre fue por su bicicleta y se montó para ir directo a la tienda de víveres, donde trabajaba uno de los tantos primos que tenía su "mejor amiga", la cual solía trabajar en esa tienda por las tardes, a veces llegaba temprano, esperaba tener suerte y encontrarla ya que no la veía desde las clases.

Llego a la tienda mientras detiene su bicicleta y la cuelga cerca del estacionamiento, para luego entrar a la tienda y dirigirse a las "Frutas y verduras".

—¿Me pregunto qué cocinara Lukas hoy? —dice Eir mientras observaba una manzana que agarró de tantas. Después de agarra la mercancía necesaria y una que otra mantequilla que Eirný tachaba de extra, fue al mostrador a pagar lo que debía.

En esa pequeña tienda, que además era la única del pueblo, solo había un cajero y unos tres empleados más, entre ellos su amiga. El cajero era un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos café muy oscuros, era el único japonés de ese pueblo, su nombre era Kiku Honda, le conocía gracias a su amiga.

—Hola Eirný-san. —Saludo el japonés con su formalidad de siempre.

—Hola. —Fue todo lo que dijo la islandesa, mientras ponía sus compras en el mostrador.

—Li ha estado preguntando por ti, le dije que no vienes en las tardes. —Dijo el pelinegro mientras cobraba los productos.

—Dile que quiero hablar con ella y que venga más temprano. —Respondió la más joven frunciendo levemente el ceño, de eso se caracterizaba ser gruñona y algo terca.

—De acuerdo le avisaré. —Exclama para luego hacer una reverencia y darle sus compras.

—Muchas gracias por su compra, que tenga un buen día. —Hace una seña de despedida con la mano, así solía despedir a todos sus clientes (sean conocidos o desconocidos), la islandesa asiente y sale de la tienda.

…

Ya casi se estaba acabando su lapso de tiempo para el desayuno, si se acaba iban a ir a ese extraño restaurante, así que aumenta la velocidad de la bicicleta para llegar más rápido, maldecía que la única tienda estuviera en Axis Powers, tenía la suerte de no vivir en Beautiful World, si fuera así comería en los aliados todos los días.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio a la persona que pasaba frente a ella, y se dio cuenta algo tarde apresurándose a detener la bicicleta para no atropellar a la persona, ocasionando que cayera de espaldas y regando sus compras en el concreto, ahora sí, comería en los aliados.

Alzó la vista para ver a la persona que casi atropella, un aura intimidante rodeaba a aquella persona, su mirada asustaría a cualquiera, era muy alto además de que se le notaban los grandes músculos que poseía, además de que tenía unos lentes adornando su intimidante mirada y ojos azul profundo.

No dijo nada más le extendió la mano en señal de ayuda, a la cual la chica aceptó algo intimidada.

—¿Estas b'en? —preguntó aquel hombre con acento muy extraño. La islandesa sacudió sus ropas y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

—Sí. —Respondió la joven con su seria voz que tenía cierto deje de miedo. El hombre la miró un momento para luego ayudarle a recoger sus cosas.

Después de un rato se subió a su bicicleta y metió sus víveres de nuevo en la canasta. Debía apresurase por dos cosas, la primera todavía había oportunidad de llegar a casa a tiempo y la segunda, ese tipo le daba miedo.

La chica se fue muy rápido, a lo que el hombre se quedó quieto viendo por donde se fue, él quería preguntarle su nombre y ayudarla a llegar a casa, pero no se atrevió. Un pequeño sonrojo le cubrió la cara, esa chica le… ¿gustaba?

* * *

Se que es algo largo para ser un prologo D: pero así lo tenía planeado así que ni modos xd

es raro que se conozcan en el prologo ¿verdad? xD pues verán que la trama será algo rara, por eso el prologo es así.

Gracias por leer, si te gustó un rewiews ;u; please.


End file.
